


《 飞行士》第四十三章

by JingAn



Series: 《飞行士》 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn
Series: 《飞行士》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478912
Kudos: 24





	《 飞行士》第四十三章

他们回到酒店，时烨没有再开一间房。 盛夏开门的时候时烨在背后吻盛夏的脖子，轻轻地吸，手顺着衣服滑进去。

门关上后时烨问：“你想睡觉吗？”

盛夏脸有点红，摇头。

时烨看他脸红，笑了下，问：“害羞？” 说完时烨伸手揉盛夏的耳朵，一边含住盛夏的嘴唇吸，一边往下一件件地脱掉彼此身上的衣服。

盛夏被时烨抱到床上。

“很难形容，不算害羞吧？…但就是觉得不好意思。”盛夏喘着气，“我看到你就想张开腿，想让你进来，我想亲你，我觉得舒服，我因为这些不好意思。”

时烨笑了下。他摸了下盛夏的嘴，接过吻后，时烨把人抱到穿衣镜前，自己坐在床边，轻声教盛夏口交。

时烨教得很仔细。盛夏舔着自己就硬了，无意识地去磨时烨的小腿。 时烨看着对方，让盛夏一边舔，一边给做自己扩张。

时烨问，“舒服是吗。”他摸着盛夏的头发，觉得自己语气像在骗小孩，“舒服就叫，这里只有我，你听话，会更舒服。腰再抬起来一点，我要看到你怎么做的。”

盛夏跪在地上，微微抬起臀部，曲着手指在后穴里面翻搅，时烨看着镜子，又往他嘴里又塞了一根手指。盛夏只能把含硬的阴茎吐出来，由时烨翻搅自己的舌头。 盛夏抬头看时烨，眼睛很湿，乖顺地舔对方手指上那个休止符纹身。

有点奇怪，盛夏闻到一种味道，之前闻到过的那种。不是汗味香水味和别的，就是时烨身上的体味，苦的。说不上来好闻，但盛夏一靠近那种气息就腰软。大概每个人都有独特的味道，他感觉时烨本身就容易让自己兴奋。

“喜欢这件事，欲望这件事，真是奇怪。”时烨看着盛夏，心想，“但我喜欢看你跪着含我，看你脸红，看你张开腿，看你被我干到射，我喜欢这一切。”

盛夏满脸不正常的潮红，时烨问他舒服吗，他含着手指茫然地点了下头。时烨似乎满意了，把人拉起来压在镜子前，埋下头，反复地去舔弄盛夏乳头，又咬着轻轻拉扯，听他红着脸叫，时烨加了一根手指到那湿软的穴里，和盛夏一起插他自己。

盛夏没忍住开始啊啊地叫，晃着腰去迎合时烨的动作。他张开腿，转头看时烨，脸上好像有期待，有欲望，有一点羞耻，加在一起像是在说：你快进来。

时烨没有拿边上的套，直接把自己插进去，看盛夏在镜子里面叫。

盛夏不说干我，操我，好舒服，他不说这些，他说我爱你。

时烨看着镜子里盛夏乱七八糟的表情。

他有点烦这种突然窜出来的温柔，就问对方：“舒服吗？”

是不是学别人说些浑话会好一点。

盛夏点头，他前戏做了太久，进来以后他舒服有些意识模糊，浑身都在抖。他说：“嗯……”

时烨拍了下他的屁股，徐缓地插他，继续问：“喜欢被我上？”

盛夏脸红得不行，他看镜子里时烨的表情，闭着眼说：“喜欢。”

“好像说这些，你更舒服是吗？”时烨揉着他的腰，开始大力顶，“喜欢我摸你，喜欢我亲你，喜欢跪着，喜欢看着我怎么操你？”

盛夏被撞得难以抑制地开始发抖，他一边呻吟，一边小声地说：“喜欢。”

时烨把他抱到床上换了个姿势，抬手举起他的腿，大大分开，一边大力地往里面顶，一边掐着盛夏的小腿亲。

他看着盛夏的脸，看盛夏叫，在头皮发麻的快感里，时烨突然原谅了一些什么。

好像这种事本来就是情有可原的。我被你吸引，我爱你，爱是性最好的催化剂，我们说什么骚话也好，用什么姿势射精也好，有什么分别？大家都要做这件事，他发抖，他叫，他爽，我们相爱，这哪里羞耻，哪里不堪，哪里肮脏？我遥控他的喜乐，我顶他他就叫，我摸他他也叫，我亲他他也叫，他的身体这一刻为我而活。

我捅穿他，我刺杀他，我们的身体抱着哭，抱着抖，我们一起沉迷在这种下等的迷恋里。我是野兽，他是羔羊，我想吃了他，吞了他，我爱他。

时烨恍惚又闻到了夏天的味道。他的夏天在哭，在流汗，身体簌簌发抖痉挛，最后射在他的手上。

盛夏让时烨有了更多汗水。

时烨大汗淋漓，看着盛夏红着眼看自己，又不知道说什么好，没什么能表达此刻。 最后时烨只能俯下身子抱住了对方，去吻盛夏的眼泪。


End file.
